Some lighting applications require multiple LEDs in a defined arrangement relative to each other. In particular, it may be desirable to arrange LEDs adjacent to each other in a line or matrix arrangement with a defined distance.
In automotive front lighting a plurality of LEDs may be arranged adjacent to each other to obtain a light source with a desired shape and a high luminous flux. Also, ADB (adaptive driving beam) function may be fulfilled by a matrix arrangement of LEDs, allowing to selectively turn portions of the emitted illumination beam on or off.
EP 2 677 232 A1 describes a light emitting module and a lighting device for a vehicle. The module is provided with semiconductor light-emitting elements mounted on a substrate and arranged in a matrix. A fluorescent substance may be provided as a plate-like member. Light shielding portions are provided to surround the perimeter of respective light-emitting surfaces of the semiconductor light-emitting elements to prevent light leakage.
WO 2009/143802 A1 discloses semiconductor components arranged alongside one another. Each component emits an electromagnetic primary radiation during operation and comprises a wavelength conversion element with a radiation entrance area, a radiation exit area and side areas connecting the radiation entrance area and radiation exit area. A non-transparent material is arranged on the side areas.
Light emitting diodes with a reflective electrode and a side electrode are disclosed in WO 2006/138465 A2. The light emitting diodes include a first doped semiconductor layer, an active region, and a second doped semiconductor layer. A reflective electrode is connected to the edge surfaces of the first doped semiconductor layer. A second reflective electrode includes an optically transparent layer and is connected to the second doped semiconductor layer.
EP 1 930 947 A1 describes a backlight assembly including a plurality of blocks each including a plurality of light emitting diodes. Sides of adjacent blocks are fitted to each other.
JP 2009176899 describes a light source. A body with a light emitting surface has an almost quadrangular-plate shape. Protruding parts and recessed parts in side faces are provided with input and output terminals to electrically connect the light-emitting body elements. The recessed part and protruding parts are fittable to each other.
US 2009/0237936 discloses an LED unit including a plurality of LEDs, each of which includes a base, an LED die mounted on the base and a ring shaped element surrounding the base and the LED. The ring shaped element of the LED is provided with tabs.